Zeke's First Christmas
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: It's Zeke's first Christmas and Musaki and the clan are gonna help make Zeke's first Christmas the best one he's ever had. Hope ya'll like it!
1. About Christmas

Hey, I know it's January, but I just thought it'd be cooler if did this in the new year. You guys remember Zeke from 'Long Lost Twin Brother', right? This time, I thought that Zeke would get some help getting into the holiday spirit.

* * *

Zeke's First Christmas

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: About Christmas

One morning, Zeke woke up in his room and there's silence everywhere around the hallway. He sat down, let out a small yawn and got up from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes from his sleep and when he got to the hallway, he sees everything all decorated all holiday-like. He looks around the entire bunkhouse and that it's nothing he's ever seen before in his lifetime.

"What is going on in here?" asked Zeke, softly.

All of a sudden, he hears someone coming in and there goes Musaki with a box full of Christmas stuff to put together for the holidays. He sets them down in the kitchen to see which ones he's gonna use first. Zeke quietly walks by and sees Musaki sitting down, going through most Christmas-y stuff inside there.

He saw Zeke coming in and said, "Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with this hallway?"

"What about it?"

"I don't know. It looks like it's been decorated or something like that."

"Oh, that's mine and Po's work last night. Been up pretty much 4 hours to make this entire bunkhouse and the Jade Palace Christmas-like. Hope you didn't mind, but I put in a little wreath on your door."

Zeke looked confused and looked around to see that there is a wreath on the door. For Zeke, it looked kinda strange to see this coming. As soon as he came back to the kitchen, he sees Mantis around pitching in with Musaki. Both of them were talking and laughing together.

Zeke couldn't quite get the fact about it and Mantis saw Zeke coming in and said, "Hey, Zeke."

"Hey...what are you guys doing?"

"I promised Mantis that we were gonna put together some Christmas ornaments to put out the tree." Musaki answered.

"Christmas?"

"Yeah. Don't you guys even celebrate Christmas where you're from?" asked Mantis.

"I...wouldn't know, because I never knew what Christmas is."

Mantis and Musaki's face froze as they stared at Zeke and then stared at each other and then stared at Zeke again and Mantis asked, "You don't know Christmas?"

"No. I've heard about it, but I've never actually celebrated it."

"Looks like we're gonna give you some hard knocks about Christmas." Musaki said.

"How so?"

"Christmas is pretty much the best holiday by far where everyone is in a good mood during this time of year, where we have peace of earth, goodwill towards others and spending time with family and friends."

"It's a worldwide celebration." Mantis said.

"So, what you guys are saying is that you celebrate it every year?"

"Yeah, we do. And there's pretty awesome stuff-a christmas tree, filled with beautiful stuff, like ornaments and lights and pretty muche evrything in between and there's always some cool stories and pretty much everything about Christmas is like that." Musaki said.

"Okay..."

"Might want to get some more popcorn." Mantis said.

"What for?" asked Musaki.

"Cause Po's always lurking around trying to get it."

"Don't worry. I brought in 7 types of popcorn and I hid only 6 of them in my room, so just in case Po eats the entire bag, I bring in another bag."

"What'd you do with the other one?"

"Put it in Po's room."

Musaki reaches in another bag of popcorn and puts it in the strings as they pull it all together. Mantis asked Zeke, "You'll experience how we celebrate Christmas, long as you're here."

Zeke sighed and said, "Not really sure."

"Oh, come on. It'll be tons more fun. We promise to bring you the best Christmas ever." Musaki said, excitedly.

"Well, it does sounds like fun. I'm willing to celebrate it with you guys."

"Great. You can help us too."

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Hold the string for us."

* * *

It's gonna be Zeke and Musaki's first Christmas, because they're long lost brothers. So, I hope ya'll like this one.


	2. Sharing Musaki's First Christmas

Musaki shares a little detail about his first Christmas with Zeke and his first Christmas experience. Brotherly moment. And Tan-Tan Tanuki, expect a guest coming in at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sharing Musaki's First Christmas

Later that day, Zeke sat down on the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, just pondering about what would it be like to celebrate Christmas with his new family for the first time and he knew for a fact that he's never had a Christmas before in his lifetime in his childhood. He sighed heavily and kept his head down on his knees as he keeps thinking.

"Hey, why so down in the dumps this time of year?"

He looks up and sees Musaki just walking in the tree. He chuckles softly and said, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I've never had a Christmas before in my life and every year, whenever I was in the Pen Gu Orphange, I always hear other kids celebrating Christmas and everyone's so happy and also, the parents come around and adopt them for the holidays. I always stay in my room during the holidays while they're out having fun. My self-confidence of hoping that someone takes me in has always been low and it's like, 'what's the point, no one wants to take me in.'."

Musaki sat down next to Zeke and said, "I felt the same way too, when I first came here. Before this, the last Christmas I had was with my parents when I was a baby and that was the only memory I had. Until last year, I never had a Christmas before in my life and I was still grieving then. Then, Po and Shifu helped me bring in the Christmas spirit and it was nothing I felt before. Before long, it became one of the best times in my life and I felt...happy. For the first time in my life, I was happy. And that's just the same thing I'm gonna give you this year."

"You really think you can help?" asked Zeke.

"I'll help you faster than you can say 'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire.'."

"Thanks...I think."

"SAKI!"

Musaki turned around and saw Seth, Sudoku and Shanghai coming in to surprise both Zeke and Musaki. They both started laughing and Musaki asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we might as well spend Christmas time with you guys." Seth said.

"I thought you guys were gonna spend Christmas with your family."

"We are. But we thought it'd be cooler if we spent Christmas with you guys and our family, so we've got like 5 days until Christmas and it seemed kinda cool if we hung around for three days and then we get back to our families on the day before Christmas Eve with our families, then come back here and spend a few hours with you and then hang out with family and then on Christmas Day, we'd all spend Christmas with you guys." Shanghai said.

"Sounds like a cool plan." Zeke said.

"You ever celebrated Christmas before, Z?" asked Sudoku.

"Never."

Seth, Shanghai and Sudoku gasped in shock as they heard that answer. Seth asked, "You never celebrated Christmas before?"

"No."

"Well, we might as well bring you into the Christmas spirit." Sudoku said.

"I might need you guys' help on this one." Musaki said.

"Count on us."

"Where's Sonic, Ty, Mookie, Miko, Joey and Brian?"

"Christmas shopping. Our adopted parents kinda warned them that it can get chaotic out there. And judging by that, I think they can handle it."

Suddenly, Po comes along and sees everyone here. He said, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Po." everyone greeted.

"Mantis told me Zeke hasn't celebrated Christmas and I was like, 'What?' and he was like, 'Yeah, it's true.' and I was like, 'Come on, I bet he celebrates Christmas'. Zeke does celebrate it, right?"

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Does first time count?"

Po looked at Zeke and asked, "You ever celebrated Christmas before? Please tell me you do."

"Sorry, Po. Sad to say I don't."

"Aww, man! Why not?"

"Well, I've never had a Christmas before. Let's just leave it at that."

"We've got to get him into the spirit of this awesome holiday!" Po exclaimed.

"How do you celebrate your Christmas, Po?" asked Sudoku.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Musaki said.

"Well, my dad and I always have this thing at the noodle shop where we bring in weary travelers in the shop for Christmas and we make noodles together for them and my dad charges them for their food and stay."

"Sounds kinda weird." Zeke said.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" asked Musaki.

"You never asked."

"Touche."

"Also, one of those traditions involve our Uncle Yang laughing so hard, noodles come out of his nose."

All of them exclaim in disgust as they heard about it. Musaki said, "Too much info, dude, even on the holidays."

"Is that even for real?" asked Seth.

"You guys don't believe me? Head over to my dad's noodle shop Christmas Eve and you'll see what I mean." Po said.

"Cool with us."

"Whatcha got there, Po?" asked Zeke.

Po shows everyone this weird gift where it looks like a hat, but not by much. Musaki looked at it and asked, "Where's the gift?"

"You're looking at it, Lil' Saki. It's a noodle hat made for my dad."

"Made out of actual noodles?"

"Uncooked noodles, actually. What do you think?"

"I've never seen a gift so...unique."

"Oh, yeah. Looks festive." Zeke said.

"What about you guys? You think my dad will like it?" asked Po.

"I'm sure he's never seen anything like it before." Seth said.

"And probably nothing to see again..." Sudoku said, as he got punched in the arm by Musaki and continues, "like that...", the got punched again and finished, "Cause it's awesome."

"Good save." Musaki whispered.

"Glad you guys approve. Showed it to Tigress and she sees it as the cheesiest gift I made."

"I'm sure she was just pulling your leg." Zeke said.

"Anyways, I gotta wrap it up really good, so my dad won't know what it is."

Po walks off with the gift and Sudoku whispered in Musaki's ear and said, "Give it to him now and he won't know what it is."

"A hat made of uncooked noodles? Is he serious?" asked Seth.

"Even I approve of what Tigress said to Po and I can't even stand her guts, but she's always cheerful on a holiday like this. Kinda weird, but at least I can get used to it. I'm not sure how she'll be on the other 364 days of the year."

"So, you always make presents for Christmas?" asked Zeke.

"Well, sometimes you can either get it at stores or make them yourself. Counting on what Po's gift to his father...I'd say he would've gone for the Christmas shopping." Musaki explained.

"What's up, guys?"

Then, in comes Ichi and Fu, dropping by. Musaki said, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much. We just saw Po walk off with some crazy gift." Fu said.

"You guys saw it?"

"Yeah, did you?" asked Ichi.

"It's like the crappiest gift ever thought of." Musaki said.

"Same old Po. Why does he make crappy stuff like that?"

"Well, he is the Dragon Warrior, after all."

"Good point."

* * *

A little humor in this chapter! Stick around for more!


	3. Christmas Outing

A little Christmas shopping with the gang along with Zeke. And nsuddenly, the three stooges pick on Ichi-of course-but they're also going after Musaki. Check this one out!

* * *

Chapter 3: Christmas Outing

Later that afternoon, Po and Shifu went along with Musaki, Zeke, Shanghai, Sudoku, Ichi, Fu and Seth to do some Christmas shopping. They went to this one store where they have any item in the entire store. They went across different sections to find what they're looking for. Musaki and Zeke went with Ichi, Fu, Shanghai, Seth and Sudoku to find some awesome gifts to give to their friends. Musaki went across the store to find a gift for Zeke, since it's the first time he's ever had a brother and he's trying to find which gift to give him.

"Hey, Saki. What you doing?" asked Seth.

"I'm trying to find a gift for Zeke." Musaki answered.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I've known him for a few months and it was the first time that I've ever seen him since my birth. I just felt like I wanted to give him something to let him know that our brotherhood would last forever."

"That's nice, man."

"Yeah. So, what does he like?" asked Sudoku.

"Not sure. That's what I'm trying to find something he likes."

"How about some manga?"

"You think he would go for it?"

"Well, sure."

They followed him to the manga section where Ichi, Fu and Zeke are standing there. Musaki secretly sneaks over to find something for Zeke's liking and comes across this book, 'The Invincible Panda'. When he looks at it, he suddenly realizes that this is one of Zeke's favorite manga and it was like a light bulb gone off in his head that he might give it to Zeke as a Christmas gift. He slowly crept out of the section to make sure no one sees him with Zeke's gift.

Meanwhile, Ichi, Fu and Zeke were looking around to see what kinda of books they want for Christmas. Zeke wanted to look around another section to find something for Musaki. He went across another section and found that there was a place for necklaces, bracelets and stuff. He goes through most of them and finds a necklace with letters in them and he wanted to find the letter 'M' for Musaki's name. He finds a silver/gold necklace that has 'M' in the center and looks at it. He took it with him, because he figures that it'll be a great Christmas gift for Musaki.

Unbeknownst to him, Musaki looked around in this ection after Zeke left and found a necklace that has a 'Z' on it. He figured that that would be the ultimate Christmas present for Zeke. He takes it and plans to save it until Christmas day when he gives it to Zeke.

As Ichi and Fu were looking around the store, he gets cornered by his rivals.

"Hey, look! It's the freak and his girlfriend!"

Ichi groaned in disgust and said, "Not the Three Stooges. Not now."

"What brings you here?" asked Cash.

"We're just doing some Christmas shopping, thank you very much." Ichi answered.

"Who gives a hoot about Christmas?" asked Dash.

"Everyone's always happy around the holidays. Those stupid people are always happy over this crappy make-believe month. It's disgusting." Flash said,

"You guys are total Scrooges." Fu said.

"Scrooges?" the three asked.

"One who hates Christmas."

"What does a freak like you even plans to celebrate Christmas? Not even a monsterous killer like you." Cash said.

Ichi started to look ticked, but he tried to simmer himself down and said, "Listen. It's Christmas, okay? Give me a break, will ya?"

Flash came over and slapped Ichi in the face and smacked Fu in the behind. Ichi did not like that at all.

He got into Flash's face and said, "Don't do that to my sister!"

"Who says?"

"What the heck is going on here?"

Musaki comes in and sees the situation coming in front of him. Flash looked at Musaki and asked, "Oh, great. It's that fat Dragon Warrior."

"Do I look like the Dragon Warrior?" asked Musaki.

"Have you been getting rid of that fat?" asked Dash.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Saki, these are my bullies from the Bao Gu Orphanage-Cash, Flash and Dash." Ichi explained.

Musaki suddenly found out about the situation and asked, "Have you been torturing him?"

"I think that's none of your business." Flash said.

"Well, now it's my business, because when you mess with Ichi, you mess with me. So I suggest you get out of here now."

"Or you'll what?" asked Dash.

"You think you're so tough, why not take a shot at us?" asked Cash.

Cash suddenly rammed into Musaki and pinned him down on the ground. Musaki groaned in pain as he fell down.

Po suddenly sees what's going on and he saw Musaki down on the ground and put an end to this. Suddenly, Cash looks up and sees Po and then looks at Musaki and asked, "Are you guys...twins or something or are you just freaks?"

"Don't you have something better to do than just causing trouble to anyone or anything?" asked Po.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" asked Dash.

"Do you know who you're dealing with? You mess with Ichi too much, but you can't mess with Musaki. Besides, it's Christmas. Can you guys not torture anyone else?"

"Who cares about Christmas?"

Po gasped in shock and said, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you saying you don't care about Christmas?"

"That's right. And there's nothing you can say or do about it. So, if you don't mind, get your fat butt out of here. This whole thing is none of your business."

"It does when you beat up Ichi and Musaki. And also Master Shifu's business as well."

"Like he's gonna stop us." Dash said, sarcastically.

"I can...and I will."

Suddenly, Cash, Flash and Dash looked at Shifu as he steps in there. He looked extremely ticked about what just happened and Dash asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what you did to one of my students." Shifu answered.

"And what are you gonna do about it? We're bigger than you." Flash mocked.

"Unless you don't want me to cause trouble, I suggest you leave now."

They could see that in Shifu's eyes, they really notice that he really meant it. Cash looked at the other guys and said, "Let's go."

"You got away this time, freak. But next time, you won't always have the little kung-fu shrimp around to protect you and when that happens-and it will-you better watch yourself." Flash said.

"And another thing-if I ever see you giving any of my students torture and harassment, believe me when this year is over that you three will endure strict punishment in the House of Shifu."

"You're not that strict." Dash scoffed.

"Oh, really? Well, let me see you torture Ichi again and then you'll see my point."

"Come on. It's not worth it...for now." Cash said.

The three started walking away, because Cash could not risk getting in trouble with Shifu. Musaki got himself up and dusted himself off and took a deep breath. Po asked, "You okay, Lil' Saki?"

"Yeah. I'm cool."

Musaki looked at Zeke's gift and there was no dent in it anywhere. He looked at Ichi and asked, "What's with these guys?"

"They're always like that since I was at the Orphanage." Ichi answered.

"Now that I saw them, now I know why. Those stupid guys had no right to treat us like that, not to mention to talk to Shifu and Po that way."

"Well, don't worry. The next time they cross the line, their horns will be mine." Shifu said.

"I would like to see them pay the price."

"Me too." Ichi said.

"And you and Musaki will give out their punishment for it."

Both Ichi and Musaki let out a little devious smirk and said, in unison, "We'd love to."

Zeke. Shanghai, Sudoku and Seth went over towards them and Zeke said, "We saw the situation a few minutes ago. You guys all right?"

"We're good." Musaki said.

"Let's just pay for our gifts." Po said.

Everyone payed for their gifts and bought them and as soon as they came out of the stores, they saw Miko, Ty, Sonic, Joey, Brian and Mookie in one store where they're fighting tooth and nail to get a few teddy bears from another shopper.

"Now I see your point where it can get chaotic." Musaki said.

"Yep." Seth said.

"Should we stop them?"

"Might be too dangerous." Po said.

"But we're going anyway." Sudoku said.

As soon as they came in, all heck broke loose and seeing Musaki caught Miko's attention. They all stopped and everyone said, "Hey, Musaki."

"Really, guys?" asked Musaki.

"It's not what it looks like."

"I think this is what it looks like."

* * *

Stick around for more! Tan-Tan Tanuki, I hope I got the three stooges right.


	4. Making Cookies

A little bonding moment coming up...

* * *

Chapter 4: Making Cookies

Musaki went to the kitchen with Mantis, Crane, Zeke and Monkey to make some cookies. They brought in some ingredients to make some cookies with and they're starting to bond while making cookies.

"So, how was the shopping?" asked Mantis.

"It was okay. A little insane, but okay." Musaki answered.

"How insane?"

"Well, while I was shopping, I saw Ichi and Fu getting pummeled by three boars and suddenly, one of them rammed me down the ground."

"They did what?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, these guys were insulting us and they said that Christmas sucks. And they disrespected us, Po and Shifu."

"Oh, they insulted Shifu?" asked Monkey.

"Yep."

"I saw parts of the situation and I wanted to step in, but I didn't want to the entire store getting messed up." Zeke said.

"You could've stepped in to stop things." Musaki said.

"Yeah. I could've done something about it."

"Hey, it's cool. Shifu took care of it, so no big deal."

"Tell me where they live and I'll give them a lesson they'll never forget." Mantis said.

"Shifu said that the next time he sees them messing with us, he said he's gonna bring them here for their strict punishment and if they're lucky, me and Ichi will come up with any kind of punishment to give them, which made us want to think about what we'll do to them."

"You're not gonna...harm them, are you?" asked Zeke.

"Of course not. I'll leave it up to Shifu to give them some harsh chores and harsher training."

"Do we get to watch?" asked Crane.

"If you want."

"Nice."

"Not long after we got out of the store, we saw some of our friends fighting over some teddy bears. It's like an ultimate teddy bear fight inside there. I finally realized how chaotic Christmas shopping is."

"No such luck."

"Did you guys see that gift Po made for his dad? It looked so ridiculous, I don't even know what it is." Mantis said.

"Oh, I saw it. It looked like some sort of thingamabob."

"Po said it looked like a hat, but I can't tell the difference." Monkey said.

While they were talking, they got all the cookies in the oven and baked it for a while. Zeke looked at them and realized that this is definitely the best times for the Christmas season. Musaki saw Zeke smiling and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing. It's just-I've never had this feeling before." Zeke replied.

"What feeling?" asked Mantis.

"That we're making cookies. I've never had a Christmas and already I'm looking forward to it."

Crane smiled at him and said, "Trust us. It's only the beginning. We're gonna make this the best Christmas you'll always remember here."

"You're right."

"Count on it."

Suddenly, Shifu walks in and pulls out Po's homemade gift and asked, "Can someone tell me who's responsible for this...this...this?"

"It's Po's." they all replied.

"No surprise. It looks like something a 2-year old could make."

"He said it's supposed to be a hat for his dad." Musaki said.

"Is that what it's supposed to be?"

"No." they all answered.

"Looks kinda like...junk."

"That's because it is." Mantis said.

* * *

Stay tuned for more!


	5. A Promise to Keep

A little sentimental moment here...

* * *

Chapter 5: A Promise to Keep

That evening, Zeke took some time to head outside for a little walk and he went towards the Sacred Peach Tree to look at the moon rising, but to his surprise, Shifu was up there. He sees him meditating and slowly walks up without making a sound. However, Shifu heard him coming up the steps the first time.

"Out of a walk, Master Zeke?" asked Shifu.

Zeke froze for a minute and asked, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I can hear your footsteps. I have good hearing."

"That figures. I just came out to get some air, that's all."

"Or you can join me in meditating."

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to interrupt your meditating."

"There's no need. Just sit and join me."

"Okay."

Zeke sat down next to Shifu with his knees crossed and his eyes closed as they were both thinking peaceful thoughts. The only thought in his head was him celebrating Christmas with Musaki for the first time and on top of that, his very first Christmas he ever had.

"What are you thinking right now?" asked Shifu.

"I'm thinking...that I'm celebrating Christmas with my brother for the first time."

"Anything peaceful?"

"Just...the two of us...laughing, playing in the snow, enjoying the holidays as brothers should."

"The bond of brotherhood is simply important, especially in the holidays. Where we all like to get together and unite as one, because once you have that strong bond, you'll never be alone."

What Shifu said to Zeke made perfect sense, because he's been spending Christmas most of his life in loneliness and never really knew Musaki throughout his whole life. So the fact that he's here with him makes his heart warm up a little. It was like someone studied Zeke's life and completely understood it in a perfect way.

"It's like you've known me all my life, only it's been a few months." Zeke said.

"But it feels like eternity."

Both of them open their eyes and faced each other. Zeke said, "It's like the more that I'm around Musaki, the more happier I am. It's kinda weird, but I kinda wished that I had one, even though I never realized I had one the whole time, but now...it seems like I don't want this feeling to go away."

"I see. So, you feel like Musaki is a big part of you and you never want to let it go?" asked Shifu.

"Absolutely. I just don't want to feel lonely again."

"Well, what you just said really relates to me in a big way."

"How do you mean?"

"Musaki's like a son to me. As opposed to Po and the rest of the Five and Ichi, Musaki's like a big part of me that has the undying love and guidance that I never had with Tai Lung. As you didn't know, I never swallowed my pride because I never tamed him while he was training. I just didn't want to destroy what I created, because I loved him too much. When Musaki came in the picture, it was like something clicked with me and he took direction very well. I taught him kung-fu in all the right ways and I would always rely on him for everything. It was like a connection I have that I didn't have with Tai Lung and I promised myself I would never make the same mistakes I made and I kept it."

The look on Zeke's face seemed like he was surprised after that story. Zeke asked, "Did you ever forgive Tai Lung?"

Shifu sighed heavily and closed his eyes in deep regret and answered, "No. Nor have I forgiven myself."

"Don't you feel like you could've though?"

"Yes. Every single day of my life."

"In a way, you're kinda like my dad too. Musaki must be really lucky to have someone like you."

"He is...and so am I. I want to make a promise to you and it's the same promise I gave Musaki. Even though you're new here, I want you and Musaki to be like my sons and be the best brothers you can be. In this season, seeing you two together for Christmas for the first time would be the greatest gift I could ever have."

Zeke smiled a little and said, "Thanks. I hope so too."

"Hey, there you guys are."

They looked up and saw Musaki there with his scarf. Zeke asked, "Where'd ya get that scarf?"

"It's barely cold." Shifu said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's for just in case. So what you guys doing?'

"Just talking." Zeke answered.

"Shifu gave you the same promise he gave me, didn't he?"

"Well...yeah."

"That's pretty cool of you, Shifu." Musaki said.

"Anytime. If Oogway were here right now, he would start to see how seeing you two made me a better teacher."

"We feel the same way."

* * *

Was that cool or not? Stick around for more!


	6. Personal Christmas Stories

Their personal christmas stories are revealed...

* * *

Chapter 6: Personal Christmas Stories

Hours later, Zeke was in Musaki's room with Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren to just talk and everything. Suddenly, Mookie, Ty, Sonic, Sudoku, Shanghai, Seth, Miko, Brian and Joey came in for a visit. Musaki said, "What's up, guys?"

"Pretty good." Seth replied.

"It's really cool of you to let us spend Christmas with you." Ty said.

"No probs." Musaki said.

"We kinda saw most of you guys in a store fighting over a teddy bear. What's up with that?" asked Ichi.

"That teddy bear was for my little sis. Besides, the older brother had it coming." Mookie said.

"He's lucky we didn't bring him any kung-fu butt kicking." Sonic said.

"All over a teddy bear? Are you guys ridiculous?" asked Kaguya.

"Well hey, there were only 19 of them left."

"Why didn't you guys get most of them when there were 19 left?" asked Zeke.

"Because we wanted to be the first." Ty replied.

"One question: you guys have a sister?" asked Musaki.

"Yes."

"I didn't know you even had one."

"Well, she's part of our family now. The parents that adopted us had 4 kids of their own; two boys and two girls." Miko said.

"We have an awesome bond, even though we live in a house that's pretty much 2,000 square feet." Shanghai said.

"Isn't that like wide or less than wide?" Ren asked.

"Somewhat."

"Well, at least you guys didn't have to endure a fight with three boars today." Fu said.

"What do ya mean?" asked Kaguya.

"Those three boars-Cash, Flash and Dash-were in the store harassing me and Ichi."

Kaguya groaned in disgust and asked, "Again?"

"Yes. But not only did they pick on us, they also picked on Musaki and Cash even rammed him on the stomach."

"WHAT?" Kaguya shrieked.

Zeke winced after hearing Kaguya shriek and then groaned softly. Musaki turned to Zeke and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just...I didn't know she could scream that loud." Zeke replied.

"That's how she rolls." Ichi said.

"That figures." Ren muttered.

"If I see these macho poop-lickers, I'll give them a huge what-for!"

"Macho poop-lickers? Really?" asked Sudoku.

"I didn't have it coming, okay? All I did was break the fight and somewhere along the line, they think that Christmas is stupid." Musaki said.

"Those guys are Scrooges!" Miko said.

"Well, my knuckles will give them the Christmas spirit!" Kaguya said, angrily.

"How does one even throw a punch to force them to get into the Christmas spirit?" asked Ichi.

"I have my ways, Ich."

"So, anyways, I talked to my Uncle Mako recently. He said that he and the kids are coming over to celebrate Christmas with us." Musaki said.

"I didn't know you even had an uncle." Ren said.

"Trust me, dude. You have no idea. And I have a lot of cousins too."

"Interesting."

"Anyways, I'm excited about my first Christmas." Zeke said.

Everyone but Musaki turned to Zeke and asked, "Your first Christmas?"

"Yeah. I never had a Christmas before."

"Why not?" asked Fu.

"Well, since my childhood, I never really had a Christmas, because most of the time, I was at my foster parents' home and then to the orphanage, I never celebrated Christmas because I was too depressed and sad over my real parents and their drug selling habits and how they mistreat me. While everyone celebrates, I end up sitting alone in my room, sulking for years."

"Man, that's brutal." Ichi said.

"You never told us that story before." Brian said.

"That's why I kept it personal until I met Musaki."

Musaki turned to Zeke and everyone sees his face like he's not surprised at all. Kaguya said, "Musaki, you don't look shocked."

"I know. I know he never had a Christmas before because I felt the same way too." Musaki answered.

"Well, me and my friends-now my brothers-always celebrate Christmas. At the orphanage, we would get together and celebrate Christmas and we always look forward to the presents on Christmas Day. Sometimes, Musaki wouldn't even come out of his room, so we gave him some presents in order to cheer himself up a little bit." Sudoku said.

"I never realized that, but I'm glad you guys did it for me."

"What are friends for?"

"Well, I remember my first Christmas. When I was young, my parents gave me a present-my teddy bear. I named him 'Teddie'. After they died, that memory was nothing but a blur until I discovered it in my dreams last year. It was a reminder of how Shifu tried to help me get into the holiday spirit when I never felt like I needed to." Ichi explains.

"How do you mean?" asked Zeke.

"I didn't want to celebrate it with Shifu and the others, because I would end up losing control and kill everyone and everything and forget the people I started to grow close with. It always happens to me every single time."

"Maybe you should try to tame yourself." Joey said.

"I can try."

"Me and Ichi always spend Christmas together and it never grows old, even for a minute." Fu said.

"That's because we're brother and sister. No duh."

"I think you and Ichi can relate to each other." Musaki said.

"How?"

"Well, what I mean is that you and Zeke feel like you're close to Shifu, Po and most of the Five that you don't want this feeling to go away and that you might forget."

"I guess we can identify." Zeke said.

"Probably."

Then, there was a knock on the door. Musaki said, "Come in."

And when the door opens, it was Crane coming in. He said, "I see you brought the whole gang in."

"Yep. What's up, Crane?"

"Nothing. Just checking to see how you guys are doing."

"We're cool."

"All right."

"How do you get along with him?" asked Ren.

"Well, since coming here, we've been like buds rather than family, but mostly family-buds. Kind of a two-way street."

"Coolness. You know, I've had a Christmas last year and I'll be honest, spending it with Ichi, Fu, Xiamou and the rest has been awesome. The only gift I got from Ichi is a necklace that represents 'true family'."

Ren shows off his silver necklace that says 'Family' to everyone and they seem intrigued by it.

"And you got this last year?" asked Zeke.

"Yep. Cool right?"

"They only had it in town, so." Ichi said.

"Feeling the Christmas spirit yet, Z?" asked Seth.

"I kinda do. And since when do you call me Z?"

"Doesn't your name start with 'Z'?"

Zeke chuckled and said, "Okay, I get the idea."

* * *

Now that was radical! Stick around for the next chapter! And Jo 'Po' Navark, you'll get a little surprise on chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. A Surprise Visitor

A light tone for this one. And Jo 'Po' Navark, here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Surprise Visitor

The next day, it was only a couple of days until Christmas and Musaki and Zeke were outside, just looking at the clouds going by and they were smiling and laughing, just having some fun. Musaki looked at Zeke and he asked, "You excited for Christmas?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it. I really am stoked up for my first Christmas." Zeke answered, smiling.

"Holy crap, man."

"What?"

"Tell me that is not what I just saw."

"What is it?"

"Were you smiling?"

Zeke scoffed and chuckled softly and replied, "Kinda."

Musaki saw Zeke grin just a little and decided to tickle him, which made Zeke laugh loudly. When he stopped, Zeke kept laughing and Musaki knew that he was ticklish and that he just smiled.

"I knew you could smile. You'll have memories like this for a long time."

"Yeah. Just don't tickle me hard. Now you know I'm ticklish."

"Yeah, I do now."

"Hey, I thought I heard some laughing out here. Having fun?" Po asked, opening the door at the bunkhouse.

"Yep. We are." Zeke replied.

"We were just looking at the clouds." Musaki said.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Listen, if you guys aren't doing anything on Christmas Eve, you can come over to my dad's place."

"What are you gonna do there?"

"We pretty much have our Christmas tradition-where we give people some soup and they stay in for the night and see Uncle Yang spits out noodles on his nose when he laughs loudly."

"Okay, that's kinda disgusting."

"And weird." Zeke said.

"But that's how it is." Po said.

"Well, who are we to stomp your Christmas spirit? Course we'll be there." Musaki said.

"Can I join too?"

They all turned around and saw Jo standing there with a little duffle bag. Po was completely giddy when he saw him there.

"JO!" he exclaimed with glee.

He runs over to Jo and gives him a big hug, squeezing him tightly. Jo choked a little and said, "Po...Po...I can't...breathe. I can't breathe!"

Po sees him choking and then lets go of him. He chuckled embarassedly and said, "Sorry, little buddy. I was...caught up in the moment."

Jo rubbed his neck and chuckled softly and said, "You haven't changed."

"You remember Musaki and Zeke, right?"

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jo. Merry Christmas." Musaki said.

"How ya doing?" asked Zeke.

Jo walked up to them and said, "Doing okay. Just wanted to come here for the holidays to spend time with you guys and Po and Shifu."

"Definitely cool."

"Hey, Jo. Since you're here, you can come to my dad's noodle shop for a little Christmas tradition we're having." Po said.

"Really? That's awesome." Jo replied.

"Awesome. It's on Christmas Eve. That'll be just awesome."

Jo turns to Musaki and Zeke and asked, "Does he really use awesome in the same sentence?"

"You tell me." Musaki said.

Suddenly, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Ren, Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Ty, Sonic, Mookie, Seth, Joey and Brian came out of the bunkhouse and saw Musaki, Po, Jo and Zeke out there. Jo looked at them and asked, "Are they staying with you guys?"

"For Christmas. Guys, you remember Jo, right?" asked Po.

Everyone greeted Jo and Jo waved them back. Seth asked, "How long have you known Po?"

"Well, we had a Kung Fu Training Camp a couple of years ago and I was training to become the Next Dragon Warrior." Jo answered.

"Whoa..." everyone said.

"The Next Dragon Warrior. That's gonna be tough to hold." Miko said.

"Hey, guys. It's cool with me." Po said.

"And you're cool with this?"

"Yeah."

"Well...that's awesome!"

"I still have a few training to do, so." Jo said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come here, Jo." Po said.

"Thanks."

"We would invite you to my room, but I'm just not sure about it, because it can be too crowded." Musaki said.

"If you want, you can hang with me for a while." Po said.

"Okay...why not?"

"Hey, Jo. Maybe on Christmas day, you can meet my Uncle Mako and my cousins." Musaki said.

"You have cousins?" asked Jo.

"Yep. 20-something of them."

"You have 20-something cousins?" asked Seth.

"Yep. Most of them are adopted, some are his own. My uncle comes from my dad's side."

"Never knew you had a big family."

"Neither did I. But it's awesome regardless."

"I have a feeling that this Christmas would be interesting." Zeke said.

"It will be, Zeke." Po said.

* * *

Hope I've done awesome! Stay tuned for more!


	8. Christmas Gathering

A little Christmas outing, but not what you'll expect!

* * *

Chapter 8: Christmas Gathering

Christmas Eve-

Po heads to the noodle shop with his dad, Mr. Ping, to take on their holiday tradition. When he arrives there, he sees his father in the kitchen, decorating the entire shop. He looks around and seems kinda impressed by the decorations on the shop.

"Feeling the spirit of the holidays, dad?" asked Po.

Mr. Ping turned around and saw Po come in. He went around his son with joy and hugged him tightly. He looked at him and asked, "How is my Dragon Warrior?"

"Doing great, dad."

"Great. I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Po puts on his apron and heads right to work. Mr. Ping then said, "We've got some people coming over, so everything has to make it absoultely amazing and with your kung fu skills and my noodle skills, we might make this the best one ever."

"Well, let's get ready then."

They immediately set out making the noodles, chooping vegetables and puts some ingredients in them. Unaware that Musaki and Zeke were watching the entire thing, they continued to cook and Mr. Ping flew into the air and puts some garlic in the soup and poured the entire thing into a bowl.

When they tasted it together, they both said, "Just right."

"Agreed!"

Both Mr. Ping and Po turned around and saw Musaki and Zeke sitting there. Mr. Ping was surprised to see Zeke for the first time and reacted strangely. He gasped in shock and asked, "There's two Musakis?"

Po chuckled softly and said, "Dad, they're twins."

"Fraternal twins to be exact."

Mr. Ping took a look at Zeke and looked at him deeply in his eyes, which made Zeke feel a little intimidated. Then, he looked into Musaki's eyes and said, "You two don't look anything alike."

"Well, I have blue eyes and he has brown eyes. That's pretty much what fraternal means." Musaki said.

Mr. Ping didn't know what to think of it and he seemed puzzled by it and then, turned to Po and asked, "How can that be possible?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Good, then I suggest we continue making the soup."

"Sure thing."

"Is he always like this?" asked Zeke.

"He's my dad. What are you gonna do?" asked Po.

"Well, guess we'll see you guys later tonight." Musaki said.

"Okay, bye."

Later that evening...

Musaki, Zeke, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Ren, Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Ty, Sonic, Mookie, Seth, Brian, Joey and Jo all came in the noodle shop where a crowd is in there-young and old-all looking forward to this whole thing.

"Wow, big crowd." Monkey said, surprised.

"You're telling me?" asked Miko.

"I always thought Po and Mr. Ping were to serve people here, but how many crowds to serve, I have no idea." Musaki said.

Shifu cleared his throat and said, "No matter. We're all here to celebrate this occasion."

"Shifu's right. I feel the Christmas spirit seeping through my claws." Tigress said.

Musaki rolled his eyes and said, "And obviously all in her head."

When they came in, Po was surprised to see them all come in. He said, "Hey, guys. You made it."

"Of course we would. Why else wouldn't we?" asked Crane.

Mr. Ping and Po brought in the trays with bowls of noodles. Everyone brought in a bowl and sat down and eat it. Sudoku looked at it and asked, "I think this is my first time attempting this."

"You told me you ate noodles before." Musaki said.

"Well, in our adopted parents' home, but this is new."

"Dude, don't question it. Just taste it..."

Musaki takes a spoonful and puts it in his mouth, swallows it and breathes sharply and finishes, "...and embrace it."

Sudoku goes for it, he takes a spoonful of it, slups it in his mouth and gives a little taste of it and the look on his face was full of surprise and astonishment. He swallows it and said, "Man, believe it or not, this is actually pretty good."

"See what I mean? Po gets the cooking things from his dad."

"I can't figure one thing-Po's a panda and his dad's a goose. How come he's his dad?" asked Zeke.

"I was asking the same question myself." Musaki replied.

Jo sat along with the others, including Shifu while tasting some noodles. He asked, "So, this is what Po does every Christmas?"

"Pretty much so." Ichi said.

"Whomever came up with this must have my compliments to the chef." Ren said.

Ren gulped down the soup juice and puts down the bowl on the table, feeling satisfied. Kaguya looked at him and asked, "Is that really necessary?"

"Hey, I'm hungry. What else can you expect?"

She laughs and said, "You're pathetic."

Later on, the Five went around the noodle shop to go around the younger kids, feeding them, telling them stories while Musaki, Zeke, Ichi, Jo and Seth were talking to Po and Mr. Ping. Zeke finally opens up about how him and Musaki found each other as long-lost brothers.

"Whoa, you must've been through a lot." Mr. Ping said.

Zeke sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, I know. The first few days in the Jade Palace was uncertain for me, but after a while, I started to feel like I actually do belong here. Musaki helped me with it and so did Po and Shifu. They were the type of people that would let me in their home when no else could."

"Told you they're good people. Take me, for example. I lived under isolation almost my whole life at Bao Gu Orphanage after going through some heavy stuff after my parents died and I forget almost everything in my past until Shifu and Po let me in my circle and wanted to help me feel like I'm family." Ichi said.

"You're still family, Ichi." Shifu said.

"I know."

"And I've been instilling the same feeling towards Musaki and now to Zeke."

Zeke chuckled and said, "Well, I think this coming year will probably be the best one for me."

"We'll make next year the awesomest year ever." Po said.

All of a sudden, everyone stops when someone heard a glass break out of nowhere. Mr. Ping groaned and said, "Po, did you break another bowl again?"

"No, dad. Not this time." Po answered.

All of a sudden, they turn around and see Cash, Flash and Dash coming in to stir up trouble. Ichi groaned and said, "Not again. Not on Christmas Eve, please."

"Hey! What is the freak doing here?" asked Cash.

"We're just enjoying a Christmas Eve get-together. The last thing we need is trouble."

"Did you hear that, boys? The freak is having a Christmas Eve get-together." he said, mockingly.

All of them laughed, which drove Ichi in a small fit of rage seeping inside his brain. He looked at them and said, "Look, I don't want to fight you gys now, so why don't guys just leave, okay?"

"And you owe me for that bowl of broke." Mr. Ping said.

Dash came into Mr. Ping's face, grabbed his neck and said, "We don't owe you a thing."

Then, he punches him in the face and throws him down hard to the kitchen.

"DAD!" Po shrieked.

He ran up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"What is your problem, anyway?" asked Musaki, angrily.

"Ha! We can do anything we want whenever we want and however we want and we don't care what people think of our actions."

"It's that kind of attitude that'll put you in a situation that you can't get yourself out of."

"You want me to ram you again?"

"Let's not repeat last time, okay? I'm just gonna say this once...leave now."

Flash went from behind and rammed on Musaki's side and falls down on the ground and then, he picks him up and throws him down, but miraculously, he freezes himself to prevent any damage to cause and then, he slowly reaches the ground with his own two feet. Cash, Flash and Dash were speechless over this and as did everyone else.

"Lil' Saki. How'd you do that?" asked Po.

"That's what we want to know!" Dash exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Musaki answered.

"Well, we only came here for you and the freak, because we have some unfinished business." Flash said.

"I think it's time that you leave right now."

"You're not the boss of us."

Then, Cash picks Musaki up, throws him up in the air and then, Flash back-kicks him and sends him to the ground. They all laugh at him and Flash plans to spit on Musaki's face. Ichi couldn't stand to see Musaki take a beating and then, he goes around and pins Flash to the ground.

"YOU LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE!" Ichi screamed.

Then, Flash punches him in the mouth and both Cash and Flash go for Ichi while Dash goes for Musaki and beat them down. The others were watching in horror, but the Five couldn't allow this to happen, so they took them down one-by-one. Alongside Ichi, Zeke, Kaguya, Fu, Ren and Jo, they went in to defend Musaki. Ichi and Zeke help Musaki up and he had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious.

"You okay?" asked Ichi.

Musaki coughed and said, "Yeah, I think so."

"I don't know what's the deal with them." Zeke said.

"CHRISTMAS SUCKS!" Dash screamed, while punching the others back.

Tigress gave Dash a sucker-punch, but Dash did the unthinkable-he punches her in the face and slaps her butt and then, he kicks her leg and falls down on the ground. All of them were shocked and stunned by that punch. Dash laughs at her and said, "Whatcha gonna do about, kitty cat?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Musaki said.

"Oh, shut up. Who's gonna stop you?"

"You wanna feel my paws of fury?" asked Po.

Po walks in and Dash just scoffs and said, "Here's some advice: lose some fat weight, because that way, you wouldn't be as uglier as you look."

"I wouldn't take that from him." Viper said.

"When you mess with my friends and my family, you mess with me."

"And your point is...?"

Po climbs up to the top of the noodle shop and then, does a backflip and drops flat on Dash and lands on his butt. All of them exclaimed in amazement and Dash was screaming at the top of his lungs, muffled.

"Get your butt out of my face!" Dash said, muffled.

"Give it to him, Po!" Ichi exclaimed.

Po gets up and Dash releases himself from him and said, "Your butt is disgusting!"

"At least my butt's my secret weapon." Po said.

Everyone starts laughing at the joke and Cash, Flash and Dash were really mad and wanted to attack everyone and Flash said, "Who cares? We're not through with Ichi and Musaki yet! And this time, no one's gonna stop you!"

"Wanna bet?"

Everyone turns silent when Shifu steps in and looked at Cash, Flash and Dash and walks towards them in disgust. He looked at them and said, "I simply told you three that if you harass my students, you will end up having a severe punishment by me."

"You don't scare us. We're bigger than you." Flash said.

"Don't let my size fool you, punk." Shifu said, angrily.

Shifu grabbed Cash's hoof and flipped him on the ground. Everyone in the audience exclaimed in excitement and then Shifu grabs Dash's tail and bashes him in the face with his foot and falls down on the ground, landing on the walls. And then, Shifu grabs Flash's legs and throws him up in the sky, jumps up and kicks him in the stomach hard and falls down on the ground.

"Yeah, how do you like them apples?" asked Ichi.

"Ooh, right in the kissing pavement, dude." Musaki said.

Shifu gathered Musaki and Ichi and gave them the okay of one punch for all three of them. Ichi went first and said, "This is for all the times you've made my life miserable."

He punched all three of them in the face and then it was Musaki's turn and said, "This is for tormenting my friend and for ramming me in the store."

He kicked all three of them in the stomach, which made them groan in agony. Shifu went up to them and said, "Just wait until new years and your tails will be mine, understand?"

All three of them looked at them in fear and nodded their heads quickly. And then, Shifu said, "Now...leave!"

They ran away as fast as they can and Ichi pulls out a snowball and threw at them and said, "Merry Christmas!"

And Mr. Ping came in and said, "Don't forget-you owe me for the bowl!"

Later on, everyone pitched in the clean-up a little in this noodle shop and Musaki said, "Some Christmas gathering this turned out to be, huh guys?"

"Are you kidding me? That was the best!"

"It is?"

Everyone in the crowd all cheered for Musaki and the rest for making it the most exciting part of Christmas Eve. Musaki and Zeke looked at each other and said, in unison, "Now this is the perfect Christmas."

20 minutes later, the gathering is back in full-swing and everyone's starting all over again. Musaki looked at Po and said, "I'm sorry this turned out to be this way."

"Hey, it's all water under the bridge now. At least these three stooges were taught a lesson here. Next time, they'll think twice before messing up my dad's shop." Po said.

"Or with me."

"Same here. I think Shifu will whip these guys into shape in the new year."

Zeke walks by and went behind Musaki and said, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Musaki turned around and asked, "Sorry for what?"

"That I didn't stop these guys that harmed you and Ichi."

"Hey, it's cool. It wasn't gonna let us get in the way of our Christmas. Nor would it let you get in the way of your first Christmas. Sure it was unexpected, but at least no one was hurt."

"True."

"Despite that, it was lots of fun."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, the Five, Shifu, Ichi, Kaguya, Fu, Ren, Mr. Ping, Shanghai, Jo, Miko, Brian, Joey, Sudoku, Zeke, Musaki, Seth, Mookie, Ty and Sonic all came together as someone draws a picture of them and they see snow falling down the ground and everyone goes out to play in the snow.

Musaki and Zeke went outside to see the snow falling down and they both played in the snow together along with Jo, Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Brian, Joey, Mookie, Ty, Sonic and Seth went along to play with them. There were snowball fights and snow angels all around and everyone was laughing and having fun on Christmas Eve.

Po, Shifu and the Five took a look and see that Musaki and Zeke were happy. And they looked at each other and they were all smiles. Po said, "Now this is an awesome holiday."

"It's more than awesome, Po. It's just perfect." Shifu said, happily.

* * *

Was that cool beans or what? Next chapter...CHRISTMAS DAY!


	9. Christmas Day!

Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 9: Christmas Day!

The next morning, it was Christmas morning. Zeke was already asleep and then, he slowly opened his brown sluggish eyes, yawned softly and scratched his back. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and all of a sudden, Musaki walks in the door, looking totally excited.

"Good morning, bro! Or should I say, 'Merry Christmas', bro!" Musaki exclaimed.

The phrase clearly woke Zeke up from a sluggish position to realize today really is Christmas. He got hyped up and asked, "Is it really?"

"Yep. Shifu told us to meet at the palace in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Musaki walked out of the room and Zeke felt completely excited about the entire day. He went into the stuff he bought and picked up the Christmas present that he bought for Musaki. He then went out of the room and went towards the hallway, seeing the rest of the gang and the Five coming out. They all saw Zeke walking by and they said, "Merry Christmas, Zeke!"

Zeke chuckled and said, "Merry Christmas to you guys, too."

"So, this is your first Christmas, huh?" asked Monkey.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, it's never too late to celebrate the holidays at anytime. Tigress said.

"Thanks...I think. So what normally happens here?"

"Shifu will tell you about it." Crane said.

Zeke was eager to see what's coming around the bend as he followed them to the Jade Palace. When they came in, everyone was in the front of the palace and Zeke's eyes were suddenly lifted up with a ginormous surprise. The entire palace has been decorated from Christmas festiveness all around the room. Zeke could not believe gis eyes as he went in the room as he gasped loudly with his mouth hanging open.

"This...is Christmas." Zeke said.

"Impressive, huh?" asked Viper.

"How does he even think of things like this?"

"Shifu's an excellent perfectionist when it comes to decorating Christmas in the palace."

"Is he, really?"

"At times."

"But he tries not to over-do it every year, but he actually does." Mantis said.

All of a sudden, Shifu comes in with a gray wrap around his robe as he faced everyone around here. He clears his throat and said, "Today is a very special holiday for us. It's Christmas. All of us have a lot of things to be grateful for. Not only the gifts, but for also on how much we all share in the excitement and joy that brought us together. There's also somewhere here who hasn't had a Christmas in years and at this time, we would like for Zeke to come over and see what a real Christmas for us is like."

When Zeke heard Shifu call his name, he knew that it would be the epitome of what would it be. He walks over to Master Shifu and Shifu told him, "Ezekiel, may the memory of your very first Christmas be the greatest time of all."

Zeke smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Shifu."

"Okay, now it's time for the moment we've all been waiting for-the gifts."

"It's about time." Musaki said.

As the tree comes over, everyone goes over the entire tree and unwraps every gift around the tree. Zeke comes over to Musaki and gives him his gift. He looks at it and asked, "What's this, Z?"

"It's a little something I brought you. Since I found out that you were my long-lost brother, I thought that it would be the best gift that I would spend my first Christmas with as well as you've been like a real brother to me and that it was awesome of you to let me be a part of it when no one else would." Zeke said.

He opens the gift and Musaki gasped in surprise as he sees the silver necklace wih an 'M' on the center. Musaki looked at it and said, "There's an 'M'...on the center of it."

"Yeah, that's the letter of your name."

He puts it around his neck and seemed to have a great fit. He smiled at Zeke and said, "It looks awesome. Add to my other necklaces I have, this one is the one that'll stay on to remember the gift you gave me. Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome."

"I have something for you too."

Musaki pulled out his gift to Zeke and said, "Merry Christmas, bro."

He gives it Zeke and opens it and by his surprise, it's the same silver necklace, but with a 'Z' on the center of it. He looked amazed by it and said, "It has the letter of my name in it."

"Now we have matching sets, but with different letters of our names." Musaki said.

Zeke puts it on his neck and it has the same result as Musaki's. He smiled and said, "I guess this is the greatest day of my life. Thank you."

They both hugged each other and Musaki said, "Merry Christmas, bro."

"Merry Christmas, Musaki."

"Aww, I feel a group panda hug coming on!" Po said, as he reached Musaki and Zeke for a huge hug.

"Okay, thanks, Po." Zeke said.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Musaki said.

Then, the door opens and a voice said, "Hey, we're here to celebrate the holidays!"

"Uncle Mako! Glad ya made it."

Mako comes in the door and hugs both Musaki and Zeke. He said, "How are ya boys?"

"Doing great. You?"

"Better. Brought in your cousins too."

"How are they, by the way?"

"Doing great. Come in, kids!"

One-by-one, all the kids came in there. They looked in amazement as Cody, Tsunami, Luna, Samurai, Zoey, Phoenix, Madison, Jared, Dakota, Diego, Tai Moon, Travis Li, Maverick Ling, Ryan, Mikey, Cyrus Ming, Genki, Megan, Cheyenne, Miles, Austin, Spike Li, Zak, Chloe, Chad, Crash, Bang, Logan and Tae Kwon Do. The others looked amazed at how much cousins both Musaki and Zeke have.

"Hey, guys. Merry Christmas!" Cody said.

"Hey, Cody, Tsumani, Jared, Phoenix, Luna. You've brought everyone in." Musaki said.

"I never knew Musaki had a ginormous family." Jo said.

"Well, neither did we." Po said.

Po brought in a gift for Jo and he asked, "What's this?"

"Open it."

Jo opens the gift and it was a friendship bracelet. He was surprised to see that this is for Po. He looked at him and said, "You made this?"

"Yep. It's just to symbolize not only our friendship, but our brotherly friendship. As long as you wear this, you are invincible."

"Thanks, Po."

"No problem, buddy."

Shanghai, Sudoku, Miko, Ty, Sonic, Seth, Brian and Joey came in with their adopted parents to join in the festivities and celebrated it with Musaki and Zeke. Sudoku said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked Zeke.

"Now it's a party." Musaki said.

"Guys, these are our adopted parents." Seth said.

One is a rabbit, female, orange-tan, blue eyes, wearing a pink and red kimono robe, 4'2, 122 pounds, and wears a blue sash, early 30's and another one is a rabbit, male, white and grey fur, green eyes, wearing a blue and green robe, 4'3, 120 pounds, late 20's. They both looked at Musaki and Zeke and the mother asked, "You are the boys' friends?"

"Yep, we are." Musaki said.

"Were you both in the orphanage?" asked the father.

"Well, no. He had some foster parents and I was in the orphanage. He met them when he first came here."

"It's nice to finally meet you guys."

"Same here. I'm Patti and this is my husband, Troy."

"Great to meet ya."

"So, Zeke, how are you liking this Christmas?" asked Seth.

"I'm loving every minute of it." Zeke replied.

"What's the best thing about it-besides the gifts?"

Zeke looked at them, then he looked at Musaki with a smile and said, "Celebrating it with Musaki for the first time."

"Same here, dude. Same here."

Po looked at both Zeke and Musaki, seeing them happy made Po a lot happy than ever. Then, Shifu came in and said, "You're smiling, Po."

"Yeah, it's just to see them both happy...makes me feel like everyhing's cool."

"I told Zeke that it would be the best Christmas he's ever had and we have succeeded."

"In a way, we both have succeeded."

Musaki and Zeke came in with Shifu and Po and both said, "We're having the best Christmas ever!"

"And it's all thanks to you guys." Zeke said.

"Hey, it's the holidays." Po said.

Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren came over with Musaki and Zeke and Ichi asked, "So far, this Christmas rocks! We've got some manga for you guys."

"Oh, this is the best one ever! 'The Dragon Menace'. I've been dying for this book!" Musaki said, excitedly.

Zeke gasped and said, "'Skies of a Warrior'? Now this is all kinds of awesome."

"We found a couple of manga books in the manga section of the bookstore and me, Fu, Kaguya and Ichi figured that it's all for you guys." Ren said.

"You guys are the best."

"We know."

* * *

Musaki's cousins (also Zeke's cousins) make a cameo in this one! If you don't remember, read 'Long Lost Twin Brother' to remember. Stay tuned for more!


	10. Celebrating New Years

We wrap this up with an awesome New Year's chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Celebrating New Years

6 days after Christmas, everyone went outside the Jade Palace and went to the stadium where everyone is gonna celebrate New Years'. To Zeke's surprise, it's the first time that he's celebrating New Years with Musaki and it was something totally unexpected and that he is gonna celebrate this occasion with his brother. As they went in, Musaki looked at Zeke and noticed that he seemed surprised.

"What's on your mind?" asked Musaki.

Zeke said nothing, but let out a smile as a response. Musaki chuckled and asked, "What does that mean?"

"This is the first time I've ever celebrated New Years with you guys." Zeke said.

"Well, what do you expect?"

"Nothing much."

"It gets better, dude. Just trust me on this one."

"Sure thing."

Po looked at both of them and asked, "What's all the hubbub, guys?"

"We're just talking." Musaki replied.

"I see. First time celebrating New Years, right Zeke?"

"Yep."

"It's gonna be pretty awesome. You celebrated Christmas with us and you're now celebrating New Years. We all celebrate it every year and it always end up awesome."

"Sure thing."

Ichi, Kaguya, Fu, Ren, Sudoku, Shanghai, Miko, Ty, Sonic, Joey, Seth, Brian, Mookie and Jo went along for it and they followed Musaki and Zeke. Brian said, "This new year is gonna be great."

"I think it's gonna be greater." Ren said.

"How do you mean?" asked Kaguya.

"Well, it's gonna be a much cooler new year than the past year."

"I hope the new year brings me something good." Zeke said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Seth.

"I've been living in loneliness for almost a couple of months until I saw Musaki for the first time and realized that I have a long-lost brother, whom I've grown closer to. And I hope I get a chance to keep up with the times I lost with Musaki."

Musaki chuckled and said, "There's no place I'd rather be than here with you."

Mantis hopped in and said, "Don't mean to interrupt, but we've got a celebration to head to. Let's party up!"

"We'll be there."

As Mantis keeps hopping back, everyone looked at each other and decided to enter in the stadium and almost 2,000 people went in and it was completely huge. Zeke gasped in awe and said, "Wow. This is where we'll celebrate."

"Yep. And by tonight, nobody's gonna be sleepy." Musaki said.

"Fu." Ichi said.

Fu scoffed and said, "I can too stay up late. Tonight is no exception."

"Okay. We'll stay up together."

Shifu chuckled and said, "You can stay up as late as you wish."

"Works for me."

"Same here." Fu said.

"Don't expect a kiss from someone we don't know." Sudoku said.

"Why bother?" asked Miko.

As the celebration started, there was music playing all around and everyone started dancing and Musaki and Zeke's dancing/kung-fu skills definitely brought the crowd much attention. There were loud cheers and applause coming from around the stadium as they kept dancing, forming a huge crowd. As soon as they were finished, big cheers came flowing around them.

Musaki and Zeke looked at each other and Zeke was surprised about this scenario. He looks at Musaki and said, "This is unexpected."

"Might as well get used to it. It's not that bad though. Kinda awesome, if you know what I mean." said Musaki.

After that, Musaki and Zeke walked off to find the others, in which they were simply fond of their moves. Po looked amped up with the two of them and said, "You guys, that was awesome! I can tell that you guys were mixing dance and kung-fu moves together."

"Looks like your training really took off to a new level." Shifu said.

"It paid off." Zeke said.

"If I were to do some samba..." Po said.

Shifu groaned and said, "I've seen your samba. And after that, I wish I never had saw it again...at all."

"You guys were on fire tonight!" exclaimed Shanghai.

"Absolutely cool!" Seth said.

"Thanks, guys." Musaki said.

"I've never seen anything like this, in like...ever!" Ichi exclaimed.

"Neither have I." Fu said.

"Me too!" Kaguya said.

"Same here. Maybe you guys should show us those moves." Ren said.

"You guys did amazing." Jo said.

"Appreciate it." Zeke said.

Later on, Ichi, Musaki, Zeke, Fu, Ren and Kaguya went in the stage and start singing a song together.

_Zeke: Guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself and you're open_

_Musaki: Lost your balance on a tight rope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

_Both: Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days_

_Always a bigger thing to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed you_

_Fu and Kaguya: It's all right_

_Just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not what you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_You're still an innocent_

_Ren: It's some things you can't speak of_

_But tonight you leave it all again_

_Ichi: You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you were seeing what you know now then_

_Both: Wasn't it easy in your firefly catching days  
Everything out of reach  
Someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful  
Running wild til' you ran out of speed  
Before the monsters caught up to you_

_Together: It's alright  
Just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh  
Who you are is not who you've been  
You're still an innocent _

_It's okay  
Life is a tough crowd  
32 is still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent_

_Musaki and Ichi: Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Everyone of us has messed up too_

_Zeke, Ren, Fu and Kaguya: Life changes like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to_

_Together: Be brand new  
Ohhhhhh _

_Chorus  
It's alright  
Just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh  
Who you are is not who you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay  
Life is a tough crowd  
32 is still growing up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent_

_Musaki: Lost your balance on a tight rope  
Ohhh_

_Zeke and Musaki: It's never too late to get back_

There was a thunderous amount of applause coming from the audience and Musaki looked at them and looked at his friends and turned back to the crowd and said, "Thank you. Happy New Year!"

As soon as they came out of the stage, they saw everyone standing in awe. They were blown away by their combined voices. Shifu was the first to speak up and say, "That is excellent."

"One of the best ones I've heard so far." Crane said.

"I have to agree." Sudoku said.

"I was blown away from this performance. Just awesome." Seth said.

It was close to midnight and Zeke looks at the sky and figures that the coming year will bring nothing but good for him. Musaki looked at Zeke and asked, "What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking that the new year will be the best year ever." Zeke answered.

Musaki smiled and said, "Me too."

Everyone in the entire stadium starts to count down as a new year will reign. Everyone shouted out, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

The confetti and fireworks pop out and everyone's starting to embrace this entire new year and for Musaki and Zeke, it'll be a time that no one will ever forget.

* * *

THE END

Was that awesome or what? The song was 'Innocent' from Taylor Swift! Thanks for taking time to read and review this! KFP fan 4 life! Who's looking forward to 'Kung Fu Panda 2'? I know I am! Animation Universe 2005, saying peace out!


End file.
